


My Personal YeoMAN

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rape, Slash, Work In Progress, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain of the Enterprise had been married for almost one year. He was happy at the beginning, loved his husband very much. But the marriage contract was almost up.</p><p>And things had changed drastically, ever since Jim betrayed his lover by raping his yeoman during a transporter malfunction. </p><p>Now Jim is in desperate need for a new yeoman, and needs to smooth things out with his husband. </p><p>Will he renew the marriage contract for another year or end the marriage once and for all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James Kirk stared at his food, playing with the contents on his plate. He stabbed relentlessly his scrambled eggs with a fork.

When he eventually did bring it to his mouth, it took everything in him to open, chew and swallow. He was not having a good day.

His chief surgeon watched him as he tried to eat. He knew Jim didn't need any grief about his lack of appetite, but nonetheless it bothered him.

The recent events in Jim's life had caused a rift between his husband of almost a year. McCoy was worried that what had transpired between the two men was the final nail in the coffin. That this marriage, which was the best thing for both of them, was now forever doomed.

Losing a personal yeoman like Janice Rand had cursed his flawless record. Rape was rape and he couldn't justify it to himself, or to anyone. An accident in the transporter room which was not of his control could not be used as a defense.

She never did press charges, but she left. She no longer could stay and work on the Enterprise. The constant looks, the gossip, was never ending. It was for the best for everyone involved; the damage was done.

Now, the captain felt horribly guilty for what he had done. He truly believed that his marriage was in jeopardy.

He managed to get a new yeoman who was a complete klutz. Not sure if it was because she knew of what he had done or it was just the way she was.

McCoy sighed as he stared at his friend's plate getting colder by the minute. Jim needed to know that things would get better. But how could he manage to tell him something positive, when he believed the marriage was doomed as well.

But Jim's old friend had to try.

"You gonna eat that or just poke at it, Jim?" McCoy asked, concerned.

"What?" Jim replied to a question he never truly heard only sounds coming from his chief surgeon's mouth.

"The eggs Jim. You hardly touched your meal. I'm usually the one bitching about the fact that you gained a few many pounds. Now, I need you to make an effort to try something. You can't go on like this."

Jim pushed his plate away, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm just not hungry Bones." Jim spoke his voice bitter.

"I can see that. That's why I think you should really make an effort and eat. You can't keep doing this. Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Jim pushed his chair back and got up.

"You try telling that to my better half." Jim replied his words harsh.

"He'll forgive you, I know he will. He loves you Jim."

"How can he forgive me Bones? How? I can't even forgive myself. What kind of monster am I? How could I have done that to Janice?"

"You didn't mean to do it. I'm sure in time he'll know that to be.." McCoys words were cut off.

"You weren't there. You haven't a damn clue how I feel right now. My husband has every right to be angry." Jim replied, upset clearly noted in his raised voice.

"I'm sorry Jim. You are right. I don't know. But for whatever it's worth, deep down I know he still cares. Don't give up okay."

McCoy came next to his friend a warm hand rested on his shoulder.

"Thanks Bones. I, really appreciate your support."

"You know you will always have it." McCoy smiled weakly in his friends direction.

"I think I'm going to go to the Observation lounge. Maybe he's there. We need to talk again. Wish me luck." Jim smiled back in his friends direction.

"Good luck Jim."

"Thanks. I know I'm gonna need it."

"How long before the marriage contract is over Jim?"

"Another two weeks. We either sign up for another year or it's over."

"I think you'll convince him to stay."

"I wish I had your confidence. I have to go Bones."

"Okay. Do try to eat though. You need your strength Jim."

"I will. Don't worry." Jim replied walking towards the exit of his room.

"If you ever need me to be for character reference let me know."

"I'll think about it. You're a good friend McCoy. A damn good friend."

"Get out of here. You have a husband waiting."

"I hope Gary is as understanding as you are." Jim replied with a note of optimism.

"I think he'll come around. Now, go before you change your mind and ruin a good stretch of carpet. You'll be in the ships gallows if you keep up with your constant pacing."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Bye, Jim. It will work out. It has t o."

"I hope your right."

Seconds later, Jim was gone and McCoy was alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim left his chief surgeon and went to seek out his husband, Gary Mitchell. It took everything in him to walk down those long corridors on the Enterprise. He finally arrived staring at the door in front of him. How long he was staring he had no idea. It felt like a lifetime.

How do you tell someone you love them, and you want that special connection to continue, when they have felt betrayed by what you have done.

Hoping that his husband would forgive him, Jim entered and the door closed seconds later.

 

Gary stared out into space, not really looking at anything. The stars were there, but they didn't seem to help his mood. They usually would leave him stunned, even after so many years in space, it did that to you. But now they held no fascination. It made him feel so much more alone.

He heard the doors open and close and knew. How could he not. The familiar scent of his cologne drifted near him as he could hear Jim walk slowly in his direction.

"So, you found me. What is it you want?" Gary replied with no feeling in his words.

Jim was looking at the back of Gary's head, he still had not turned to greet him. That was not a good sign.

"I thought we could talk. Come to a decision about us."

Gary let out a short laugh. His expression quickly changed to sadness and anger. He still stared at the darkness of space before him.

"There is no 'us' Jim. You pretty much ended it."

"Gar, please. Please look at me. It wasn't me. I mean, it was me but it was my other part of me that did what I did. I would never have done that to her if it was the true me. You have to believe me on this."

Gary turned slowly, his face red and swollen. He had cried, and wasn't ashamed to show it. 

"Gar, I'm so sorry." Jim replied trying to bring his partner close to him in a embrace.

He was forcefully pushed away as he fell down hard on the floor of the lounge.

"How could you Jim? You claim you had no control. It sure look like you were enjoying it to me." Gary spoke his voice hardened.

"I would never enjoy hurting someone I care about."

"You hurt me. Don't I count? You seem to forget I was there. I saw the whole thing. And all you had to say when you got off of her was if I would like my turn with her while you watched. That she was ready for some more action."

Jim winced when Gary relayed the event. Jim had remembered it all but couldn't believe he had said such things. 

Jim got off from the floor and dusted himself off. His butt a little sore.

"Gary, I don't know what to say to you. What can I do to make things better between us? I still want this marriage to work. We've been a great team you and I. Please, don't throw that away."

Gary looked at Jim, and his facial expression changed to one of sympathy.

"Jim, I have been through hell in the last four months. My life has been crap. I was just beginning to get my life straightened out when I come back to this. Dealing with my personal demons alone wasn't much fun." Gary's voiced fumed with anger.

"I know that. I know you have done an incredible job by staying clean. I am so proud of you..." Jim tried again to get close and stopped as Gary looked at him harshly.

"I did it without your help Jim. You weren't there when I was climbing the walls for another fix."

"I would have been. We had to leave Earth. The Enterprise was ready. I couldn't ask Nogura to wait anymore. I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Do you think it was easy for me too, not having you with me. Don't you remember what I had to do. Could you have done it in my place? I needed you there too." Jim asked quietly.

"I read the report. I suppose, it was better I wasn't there."

"Why do you say that?" Jim replied surprised.

"Dehner had a high esper rating right?"

"Yes, she did. What about it?"

"If I had been on the Enterprise when you crossed that barrier, you would have had to kill me too. My rating was higher than hers." 

"What? Never. I would never hurt you Gar. I could never do that." Jim spoke with conviction.

"Jim, I'm tired. Please leave."

"But, I thought we could come to some sort of understanding."

"We're not there yet, Jim. I am not sure if we will ever be."

"I won't give up on us. You can count on that."

Jim turned around and left, not looking back. His heart breaking as the doors closed behind him.


End file.
